


35 years & a whole cake later

by ficfucker



Series: rhink drabbles, ficlets, & fluff [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: :-) congrats to the boys!! i can't believe!!!, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: rhett & link celebrate 35 years knowing each other





	35 years & a whole cake later

“You know, it’s a good thing there are 24-hour stores ‘round here,” Link says, running a pair of red-handled scissors through the clear plastic of a powder-batter bag. “You know, to feed our impulses like  _ this _ .” He waves a hand over the counter, the large mixing bowls, and various spoons, scrapers they’ve got set out, the icing bag they’ll be utilizing soon. 

Rhett comes back from the fridge with a carton of eggs, a stick of butter, a gallon of milk balancing in the crook of his elbow. “Whut? You mean to tell me not everyone is lookin’ to make a cake right now?” Rhett glances at the microwave clock, which reads 2:47 am. They’d both been too excited to sleep, like 5-year-olds on Christmas, decided a cake was the best thing to do to get their celebratory jitters out, made the trip to the store to get the proper supplies. 

Link giggles, shakes his head. “World might be a little more fun if folks were, but I think it’s jus’ us, big guy.” He takes the things from Rhett and places them down, pours the pink cake mix powder into a measuring cup and it poofs a rosy cloud. 

Rhett flicks on a portable speaker and scrolls through his phone, throws on “Here Comes the Sun” because it’s cliche and they’re both too sleep-deprived and tingly with happiness to be embarrassed by the notion of sappy, overworked gestures, and Link immediately snaps into a smile at the first tinkling of guitar. Rhett matches him, cheeks appling, and he comes up behind Link, places his head to his shoulder, wraps his long arms around Link’s slender middle while he whisks and stirs. 

“You believe it?” Rhett whispers, dreamy, and he can feel his eyes pricking with tears. 

Link knows what he’s talking about without prompting. “Hardly. Like, I can an’ I can’t. Went so quick, you know? 35 years, love, an’ we’re still - there’s always so much more to be doin’ together.” 

Rhett kisses his neck, sways him back and forth to the music slightly. “35 years,” he repeats.

Link dips a finger into the strawberry batter and raises it up to Rhett’s lip, who gives it a lick and hums approvingly. “All ‘cuz we were bein’ lil rascals in class…” 

“Never thought I’d get a husband outta that,” Rhett chuckles, breaking away from Link so he can pour the mix into a cake dish, oven beeping to signal its done preheating. 

“Or a best friend.”

“Or a co-host.”

“Or a soulmate.”

Link puts the cake in and Rhett returns things back to the fridge, they both flop down to the floor, backs to the smooth wood of the kitchen cabinets, Link resting his head to Rhett’s arm, Rhett holding him by the hip. They both smile smally, look over at the other and burst into little fits of giggles, eyes crinkling shut, mouths twitching with laughter, and it dissolves quickly into bleary eyes, sweet tears welling up and rolling over. 

_ here comes the sun / here comes the sun / (it’s alright)  _

“I love you, Rhett James McLaughlin,” Link hiccups, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

Rhett beams and leans in, kisses his wet cheeks, kisses the slope of his nose. “I love  _ you _ , Link Neal,” he murmurs. 

Link reaches an arm up as the music switches over to Till There Was You, and he feels around blindly, comes away with a yellow plastic sack of mini chocolate chips. He pours some in Rhett’s hands, pours some in his own. The house is already starting to smell like warm strawberry, The Beatles still singing. 

“35 years…,” Link giggles.

“35 years… and 35 more to go,” Rhett says, tilting his head down to greet Link in a chocolately kiss who happily smiles into it. 

**Author's Note:**

> so happy for the boys :,) 
> 
> kudos + comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> thank u for reading, talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker


End file.
